Yumi Yoshimura
Yumi Yoshimura is a character from the TV show, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. She is a goth, similar to Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. She is Ami Onuki's best friend. Yumi and Ami are real-life Japanese rockstars. Appearence She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. For nightime, Yumi wears a white sleeved nightgown. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robopop", but in "Surf's Up" and "Onwards" Yumi now wears an purple bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear, Yumi wears a black dress with the same studded necklace from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. Personality Being younger, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. She is also possibly is a good loser because in the episode "In the cards" Ami defeats her in a Stu-pi-doh game (A parody of Yu-Gi-Oh) and not have hard feelings. Yumi loves things like ninjas, monster trucks, car crushers and anything else rough and tough. She is a tomboy. When she was younger in the episode Opera Yumi it is shown that she was a opera singer since birth, but rebelled to go to rock. She also commonly disrespects Kaz. Yumi was also hypnotized by her old opera teacher and had to recused by Kaz and Ami. Special Abilities Yumi can drive the tour bus, talk to squirrels, eat a lot of food if she is very bored and make a huge mess like Kaz and Ami. Yumi is also a fighter and at times, a ninja due to her training in Ninjacompoop. Gallery Ami & Yumi crying.png Courage Dee dee Ami and Yumi.jpg 51734063dd549793bb944501a3a9df1b.jpg Trivia *The skull on Yumi's T-shirt has the same facial expressions as she does and seems to have a mind of its own. *Yumi is similar to Sam Manson from Danny Phantom because of the same voice actress, Grey Delisle. *Yumi is also similar to Gwen from the Total Drama series. *Yumi's voice is almost like Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy because of Grey Delisle. *Despite acting like the oldest, The real Yumi Yosimuro is the youngest of the two. *In "Ski Sick", it is shown that Yumi is bad at skiing. *Yumi is reminiscent of Raven (her incarnations between 2003 and reboot) from the DC Universe. Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Tomboys Category:Artistic Category:Ninjas Category:Fictionalized Category:Elementals Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Kids Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monarchs Category:Damsel in distress Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tricksters Category:Cowards Category:Selfless Category:Destructive Category:Arrogant Category:Unwanted Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Misguided Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Hegemony